Bowling balls have been made from a variety of materials and by various methods as shown by the prior art (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,068,007; 3,318,727; 3,411,781; 3,517,933). These bowling balls are strong and durable but have a slick surface. The slick surface causes the bowling ball to have a relatively low coefficient of friction with the lane. In bowling, it is most advantageous to strike the pins from an angle and not head on. Experienced bowlers have developed their skills to control their ball so it will curve or "hook" prior to striking the pins, thus producing more strikes and higher scores. The bowling ball disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,277 has a surface composed of a matrix of strong impact resistant resin containing domains of elastomeric material chemically bonded to the surrounding matrix. This surface provides the bowling balls with improved frictional engagement with the bowling lane surface.